Broken Promises
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Long ago Dawn made a promise to Amelia. A promise she realizes she has broken badly when she finds Cassie crying in the rain one night.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret circle

AN: this story takes place after season one, but Diana didn't leave.

Cassie walked into the boathouse planning on getting something to eat. She had nothing in her house and really she didn't have the money to buy anything, but Ethan Conant usually gave her food really cheap, actually usually for free. She felt bad doing that, but she did need to eat. When she walked in though the first thing she saw was Faye, Jake, Adam, Melissa, Diana, and Diana's boyfriend Grant sitting at a table together.

Cassie almost walked out. Her relationship with the other members of her Circle has been anything but good since the John Blackwell thing. They seemed to blame her for everything so Cassie had been keeping her distance letting them cool down. Truthfully it's not like she had done anything wrong. She hadn't asked to have to move to this town or get into this Circle. In fact they had come to her. Cassie continued to walk to the counter.

"Oh, look who just walked in. The walking disaster," Faye said when she saw Cassie.

"Hello Faye," Cassie said with a smile deciding not to react to the comment.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked.

"Same as you. Getting something to eat," Cassie said.

"Well go away no one wants you here," Faye said and Cassie looked around the table. Weeks ago when Faye made comments like that someone would have jumped up to defend her. Jake sometimes, but the boy was now Faye's boyfriend. He just sat next to his girlfriend not saying anything. Adam use to help her a lot, but since the Elixir thing their relationship had went from being friends to not even talking to each other, especially since Adam started dating Melissa. Melissa and Cassie had never been that good of friends, but Melissa had always been nice and sometimes would tell her best friend to shut up. Then there was Diana. Diana had always been the one to help Cassie, but Diana barely looked at her. Cassie knew their relationship was weird since finding out they were half sisters and everything that had happened, but Cassie had always thought she could always count on Diana.

"Faye, shut up," Cassie said. She didn't really need anyone to defend her, but it would have been nice if someone else had stood up to Faye. "What did I ever do to you anyway?"

"When you came into this town you ruined all of ours lives." Faye said and slowly the others at the table agreed with her.

"You did," Melissa said looking at Cassie. "You came here and ruined everything."

The words stung and Cassie turned to look at her sister. "Diana," Cassie said begging the girl to disagree. Diana looked at Cassie and Cassie knew right away this was not what she wanted it to be.

"I think I made it very obvious over the last few weeks that I want nothing to do with you. I don't care if your my sister. I don't want you in my life," Diana said and that hurt Cassie most of all. She could barely hold back the tears.

"Get out," Adam finally said. "I don't want you here."

Cassie turned around to leave and as she did she heard Grant say "Wasn't that a little harsh." Cassie turned around to look. The person who finally came to her defense was the person at that table she didn't even think she had said two words to. "I mean what exactly did she do to you?"

"You wouldn't understand. Just let it go," Diana said and Grant did because Grant didn't know Cassie.

Cassie left the boathouse and went to her car. She turned the key, but the car refused to start. "Come on," Cassie mumbled under her breath, but nothing happened. The car was dead and it was a long walk home. Cassie looked back into the boathouse, but decided she didn't want another encounter in there. She would just have to walk it.

Turning around she started her walk home and it just started to rain. Very lightly at first and then it started to get heavier. Cassie continued to walk thinking about what her Circle had said to her. The more she thought about it the more upset she got. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and tears started rolling down her cheeks. At that time she tripped and feel over into the mud on the side of the road. She didn't bother getting up. She just stayed on the floor crying.

-TSC-

Dawn Chamberlain was driving home in the rain when saw it. A blonde girl in the mud on the side of the road crying. It took another minute for Dawn to realize who it was and step down on the brakes hard. She rolled down her window. "Cassie," Dawn yelled out and the girl turned around. Until that point Dawn was only half sure the girl covered in mud was Cassie Blake, but she knew for sure now. The situation was weird and all Dawn could think of to say was "come on. Get in."

Cassie looked at Dawn not sure what to do. "Cassie, get in this car now." Dawn wasn't too sure why Cassie wasn't responding, but there was no way she was driving off without the girl. Cassie stood up and walked to the passenger seat door. She paused for a moment before she got into the car.

Dawn looked at Cassie when she got in. She was completely soaked and her eyes were red from crying. She was also covered in mud and was shivering from the cold. Dawn turned the heat up when he realized that. "Are you okay?" Cassie didn't respond to the question and Dawn decided it would be better to talk to Cassie inside a nice warm house.

-TSC-

The first thing Dawn did when she got back to her house was lead Cassie to the bathroom so the girl could get cleaned up. "I'll be right back," Dawn said and went to go find something for Cassie to get changed into. She looked through Faye's draws for some old pajamas and found some from a few years ago. Even though they were old they seemed like they would be too big for Cassie. Dawn decided she could just use her magic to make them Cassie's size.

When she got back into the bathroom instead of being in the shower Cassie had decided to sit on the bathroom floor and cry. "Okay, what's wrong? This isn't like you." Dawn said putting the pajamas on the counter and looking at the girl. Truthfully Dawn hadn't spent a lot of time with Cassie, but she knew from watching the Circle that Cassie was strong. That she wasn't like this. "Cassie, please tell me what's wrong."

"Everything, okay, everything is wrong," Cassie finally said. "Life sucks. No one wants me here. I should just join my mom and grandma." It took Dawn a second to realize Cassie had just threatened to kill herself.

"Don't ever say that again," Dawn said getting on the floor besides the crying girl and putting a hand on her shoulders. Cassie looked at her tears in her eyes and Dawn brought the girl into a hug not caring she was getting mud all over her shirt. Cassie cried into Dawn's shoulder. As she had her arms around the crying girl it was at the moment Dawn realized how badly she messed up. Not just because she had sat back and let Charles kill Amelia or any of that. Dawn realized she had broken a promise she had made a long time ago. A promise that she should have never broken.

-Flashback-

The entire Circle was together at the Blake house. The five pregnant females watched as Sara gave her new born son Nick over to Richard and handed a toy to little Jake who was playing on the floor. Then she picked up a bag. They were all together to decide on something very important. Who would be the godparents to their children. Everyone had just decided it was better to keep it in the Circle and they had decided to pick a kids name out of a bag for random selection.

"I'll go first," Sara said putting her hand into a bag and took out a small piece of paper. "Richard and I are..." Sarah unfolded the paper "Melissa's godparents." Sara smiled over at Sophie and Patrick and then handed the bag to Amelia.

"Diana," Amelia said and looked at Elizabeth with a smile. Elizabeth gave Amelia a look that confused her. "Are you okay with this?" Amelia asked Elizabeth.

"Of course I am," Elizabeth said a little too fast. "Your like my best friend and if anything happened to Charles, our parents, or I it would only be right for you to get Diana. Our kids growing up as sisters." Elizabeth put on a smile and laughed to herself as though she had an inside joke.

"Okay,' Amelia said still a little confused not yet knowing that Diana was Cassie's half sister and handed the bag to Elizabeth

"Faye," Elizabeth said and gave the bag to Dawn.

Dawn put her hand in the bag. "Cassie," Diana said after she was done.

"I guess we get Adam then and Catherine and Ethan get Jake and Nick," Sophie said and looked at the two little boys with a smile. "Funny how that worked out."

They sat around for a while longer until everyone finally started to leave. "You coming Dawn?" Thomas asked his wife.

"Give me a minute. I want to talk to Amelia," Dawn said and turned to Amelia who was just a little confused. Thomas nodded and walked out the house to start up his car as Dawn took a seat. "You okay with this?"

"With what?" Amelia asked.

"Me being Cassie's godmother." Dawn asked. "I know we're not the greatest friends in the Circle especially after everything that happened with John." Amelia rolled her eyes. She knew that Dawn had liked John at one point and now she knew John was up to something. What it was she wasn't too sure. "I mean if you don't want me to be Cassie's godmother I can switch with Sophie. I'm sure no one would mind or maybe we could work out away for Elizabeth to get Cassie. You two have always been close."

"Dawn, I don't care about whatever type of relationship you have or had with John." Amelia told Dawn surprising her. "I know if anything were to happen to me or my mom you would take good care of Cassie."

Dawn was shocked with the trust Amelia was showing her. "I promise," Dawn said. "I promise if anything were to happy to you or Jane I would take really good care of Cassie."

Amelia smiled and the both heard the horn as Thomas got impatient. Dawn started to leave. "Hey Dawn," Dawn turned around. "Did Elizabeth reaction to me picking Diana seem a little weird to you?" Dawn thought it over and then nodded.

"You think something is up?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing." The two then heard another honk. "You better go before Thomas goes crazy." Dawn laughed and left the house.

-End Flashback-

It was now that Dawn had knew how badly she had broken her promise and at the time it had been easy. It was way too easy to agree with Charles plan to kill Amelia. She had even sat back and let Charles take away Jane's memories. What had she cared? Cassie was a stranger. Dawn hadn't known her, but how much of a stranger had Cassie really been.

Dawn had seen Cassie as a baby. Had been at the hospital to visit her when she was born and had held the girl in her arms a couple of times. She had even babysat for Cassie before Amelia had left. Also Cassie had always been and will always be her goddaughter and now her goddaughter was sitting on her bathroom floor crying into her shoulder for a unknown reason.

"Cassie, just tell me what's got you so upset." Dawn asked and Cassie finally started to talk. She told Dawn everything her Circle had said to her that day. Dawn listened as Cassie explained and was very upset with the Circle. She had known that they were having problems, but she couldn't believe they would say those things to Cassie. Especially Diana who was Cassie's sister. She was going to have to have a talk with them and maybe she should get Patrick and Ethan involved in this.

"Cassie, they're just taking their anger out on you for no reason." Dawn really didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to say something. "They'll come around."

"I'm going to lose my house," Cassie said.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"My inheritance is going to run out before my senior year is done. I have no money. I'm going to be homeless."

"No your not," Dawn said. "If you can't afford the house sell it and move in here."

"Faye wouldn't like that," Cassie mumbled so low Dawn almost didn't hear her.

"It doesn't matter what Faye would or wouldn't like. She doesn't get a choice in the matter. I'm your godmother it's time I start acting like it." Cassie looked at Dawn shocked at the information. "And nothing you have told me is any reason for you to kill yourself."

Cassie turned her head away from Dawn and looked at her feet. "You have to get out of those clothes and get cleaned up." Dawn turned on the water for a bath and wait for the tube to fill. Then she looked over at Cassie who was still just sitting on the floor. "Cassie, come on." Cassie looked at Dawn and then nodded taking the dirty clothes off and getting into the bath.

Dawn hated having to treat Cassie like a baby, but there was no way she was leaving the teenager alone. Not after what Cassie had said, so Dawn sat besides the tube and helped Cassie wash her hair. It was a really quick bath and Cassie was out not too long later. Dawn handed Cassie the pajamas and like Dawn thought they were a little too big for the girl. With a simple spell they were her size.

Dawn looked down. She had to change out of her clothes too, but she didn't want to leave Cassie alone. "Come on," Dawn said holding out a hand to Cassie and led Cassie to her bedroom. Cassie sat on the bed as Dawn got herself changed and then she looked at Cassie. "Cassie, are you hungry." Cassie shook her head. "You said you went to the boathouse to get something to eat, but Adam kicked you out."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Cassie mumbled.

"Cassie you have to eat," Dawn said sitting on the bed next to Cassie.

"I'm just really tired," Cassie said and looked at Dawn. Dawn could see it in Cassie's eyes. That the girl was exhausted.

"Okay, but tomorrow morning I'm going to make you a big breakfast and your going to eat it all." Cassie nodded, but didn't move. "Lay down. You can sleep here."

"I don't want to take your bed. I can sleep on the couch."

"Cassie, your not taking my bed. I'm giving it to you and your going to sleep right here." Dawn pulled down the covers and Cassie didn't argue as she got into the bed and rested her head on one of the pillows. Dawn tucked Cassie in and then sat on the bed until she was saw the girl was fast asleep.

Then Dawn got up and went to throw her clothes and Cassie's into the wash. Then she looked around. Cassie had tracked mud in the house and the front seat of Dawn's car. Dawn got to work cleaning with a little help from her magic. She was halfway done when she heard the scream come from her bedroom. She didn't waste a minute running in to find Cassie in the middle of a nightmare.

"Cassie," Dawn said shaking the girl. "Wake up." Cassie opened her eyes and a second later she had thrown herself into Dawn's arms once again crying on Dawn's shoulder. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare." Dawn decided to hold Cassie until Cassie had stopped crying. "You better now?"

"Don't leave me," Cassie begged. Dawn got into the bed next to Cassie and Cassie curled up next to Dawn. "Are you really my godmother?" Dawn had expected Cassie to ask that question a while ago.

"Yes," Dawn answered. "Amelia never told you who your godparents were."

"She just said they were old friends from back home. Never really cared enough to ask for names." Cassie was against Dawn and fell back asleep using her as a pillow.

Dawn had her arms around Cassie and was reminded of when Faye was little. When Faye had had a nightmare she used to come and get into bed with Dawn. Dawn had held Faye the same way she was now holding Cassie, but it had been a long time ago. Faye hadn't needed her for a long time. Hadn't really needed a mother and Dawn hadn't complained. Truthfully she knew she became a really crappy parent, but Faye hadn't needed her. Now here was Cassie and Cassie did need her. Cassie needed a parent, a mother, and Dawn was the only one she had left.

AN: okay this might seem like just a random one shot. Well let me explain why I wrote this. I'm sure most of you know I'm a member of The Secret Circle Project. If you don't know what that is it's a fan made season 2 of The Secret Circle. In our season 2 we are sort of making a bit of a mother/daughter relationship between Dawn/Cassie and the idea got stuck in my head, I just decided to write this. If you haven't already go check out the project and always remember to review.

Okay guys as of now this story has went from being a one shot to a three shot. The next two chapters will be co written with my fellow The Secret Circle Project writer Forcystus5. So look for the next few chps and remember to REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Promises

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Faye Chamberlain just returned to her house from a nice afternoon of hanging out, making out with Jake, doing reckless solo magic and bitching about evil princess number one. You know, a typical happy day for Faye. And then her day turned sour when she saw Cassie on her couch watching TV.

"What are you doing in my house?" She hissed. "I should call the cops and have them put you in jail for breaking in; that would solve a lot of problems."

Cassie didn't turn to look at her but she could see the eyes of the one woman relationship crew water slightly. Faye huffed not believing evil princess number one was actually in her living room crying.

"Don't think that crying will help you." Tear were actually rolling down Cassie's face now.

"Maybe not but I will help her," Her mom said from behind.

Faye jerked her head back startled and then scowled.

"What is she doing here?"

"She is here because she is going to move here with us for the foreseeable future," Dawn replied sternly in her school principal voice.

"What?" Faye asked outraged. "There is no way she is staying her with us. Besides, she is not our responsibility and you are not her mother."

"Maybe not but I am her godmother and its time I start acting like it," Dawn answered.

To say that Faye was completely and utterly flabbergasted would be a serious understatement. The young witch was stunned out of her mind, her brain going numb and refusing to send signals to the rest of her body, leaving her totally fixed to the spot. Even her heart stopped beating for a second or two, such was her shock. Slowly, almost creepily, her head turn toward Cassie, her jaw almost dropping to the floor in the process. Faye became incapable of coherent speech for the moment but it wouldn't be hard for an onlooker to imagine a subtitle above her head with big red letter saying WHAT!

"I need a drink," Was the first thing she said and actually stormed past her mom into the kitchen.

Dawn looked at Cassie and then decided she had to talk to Faye first. "Faye, we need to talk," Dawn said. "You can't treat Cassie like that."

"Treat her like what. Like she's the person who moved into this town and ruined our lives? She did. I can't believe you. Last time I check you barely talked to her and now you're her godmother and she's living with us." Faye was actually looking through the cabinet for something to drink.

"I've always been her godmother. I just finally started acting like it and if you feel your life has been ruined you can't blame that on Cassie. Cassie has done nothing wrong. I think you better start looking at yourself for the person who ruined your life."

Faye looked at her mother, "I don't have to take this." Faye started walking out but then turned to look at Cassie. "Don't think this changes anything. We all still hate you and wish you never came here." Faye stormed out of the house with Dawn yelling her name after her.

Dawn looked at the door where her daughter had just left and then at the couch. She had two choices. One, go after Faye or check on Cassie. Dawn choose the later seeing that Cassie was starting to shake and was probably going to melt down again.

Dawn got to the couch to see Cassie tears rolling down her eyes and the minute the girl saw Dawn she threw herself on the older women crying once again on her shoulder. "What did I do wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong. Don't listen to her," Dawn said as she held Cassie. She wished she had been with Cassie when Faye showed up, but Dawn had been making a very important phone call to some old friends at the time.

-TSC-

After Faye had left Cassie had cried for a while and then she finally calmed down. Now Dawn and Cassie sat on the couch watching TV. Well really Dawn was watching Cassie more than she was watching the TV. She was still afraid that thoughts of death might be in the girl's mind, especially after what had happened with Faye, and as of such was always worried. Cassie right now was sitting just staring at the TV and Dawn wondered if she was really watching the show. Dawn looked at the TV. It was some little teen show on Nick that Dawn had never seen before. It was called 'Icarly' and seemed to be a comedy, which Dawn thought might be good for Cassie. It was better than watching anything sad or scary in the mind set Cassie was in.

The doorbell rang and Dawn smiled. She had been waiting for that. "I'll be right back Cassie." Cassie nodded and Dawn got up. She opened the door to find the two men she had been expecting: Patrick Glaser and Ethan Conant.

"So what's with the Circle reunion? It's been a while since our entire Circle was together," Patrick meant it as a joke, but it ended up being sad. Since Charles had died the three were all that was left of their Circle.

"Hold on a second." Dawn said. "Cassie, I'm going to be in the kitchen talking to Ethan and Patrick. You think you'll be alright by yourself for a bit?"

"I'm not a baby," Cassie mumbled. "Besides I know you already took all sharp objects out of here. I won't try anything." It was another bad joke and Dawn just stared for a minute. She hadn't realized Cassie had known she was still concern over her death comment.

"Okay," Dawn said not being able to deny the fact. She had made sure the living room was a safe place to leave Cassie without Cassie trying anything.

Dawn walked into the kitchen where Ethan and Patrick were waiting. "Sharp objects? Won't try anything?" Ethan said and Dawn realized they heard the conversation. "Is Cassie suicidal?"

"Possibly," Dawn admitted. "Keep your voice low. I don't want her to hear our conversation."

"Why would she want to kill herself?" Patrick asked worried about his former friend's daughter. Truthfully Patrick had never met Cassie. He knew Melissa knew Cassie, but the blonde had never come over the house to hang out with Melissa and Patrick hadn't bumped into the girl around town. He regretted not going to see her since he was at one time good friends with Amelia, but he had been busy

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Dawn then told the two about things that had happened that year. Not about her part in Amelia's death or Jane's memory problems, just that the kids had been practicing magic and had gotten Cassie into it too. Then she told them about John Blackwell and what had happened there. Then finally she had told them what the kids had said to Cassie and about Cassie money problems and stuff. "She's depressed. Her only friends in this town have said and done hateful things to her when all she needed was help. I've had a sort of talk with Faye, but I think we all need to talk to our kids."

Patrick and Ethan couldn't believe what their kids had said to Cassie. "My Melissa?" Patrick asked and Dawn nodded. "She's always been so nice. I'll talk to her and Diana. She's been staying over our house the last few nights along with Faye. If Faye's still over I'll make her listen too."

"Adam, I can't believe. The two are..."

"Written in the stars. We know," Dawn and Patrick said together kind of sick of that line.

"It's true," Ethan said. "They're supposed to love each other."

"They did, but John Blackwell took care of that," Dawn said and then explained about the fake curse and how the two gave up their love for each other to 'save' Jake.

"Then we should tell Cassie it was a fake. It might cheer her up," Ethan said.

"She knows she had this great love which she gave up to save someone. How would it cheer her up to know she gave it up because her father was being an evil ass? Also the boy has already moved on and has a new girlfriend so they can't get back together either." Dawn pointed out.

"Dawn's right. It might be better to not tell Cassie that," Patrick said and Ethan agreed.

"I'll talk to Adam. Tell him he's being a jerk. Don't know how we'll talk to Jake. That boy has been nothing but trouble."

"The Circle will take care of Jake if they see sense," Dawn said. "I better get back into the living room. I don't like leaving Cassie alone."

"I would like to meet her," Patrick said.

"And I would like to talk to her," Ethan said. "You think we can?"

"Yeah, it probably would be good for Cassie," Dawn said and the three went back into the living room. Dawn noticed that the other show had ended and something knew had come on. "Cassie, you know Ethan and this is Patrick, Melissa's father."

"Something tells me I know what you were talking about," Cassie said.

"We just want to help you," Dawn said sitting down besides Cassie and putting an arm around the girls shoulder.

"I know," Cassie mumbled and looked at the two men.

"Amelia wouldn't want you to die." Was the first thing out of Ethan's mouth and Dawn gave him a look. Seriously that was all he could think of. Cassie looked away, but didn't say anything. Dawn was pretty sure she was silent because death was still on her mind. "And don't listen to Adam. You're welcome at the boathouse anytime." Cassie nodded.

"I know you don't know me, but Amelia and I were pretty close at one time," Patrick said deciding to stop Ethan from talking anymore. "I missed your mom. I really wished I had come to see you after her death or went to Jane's funeral. This year has been really hectic for me and I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," Cassie said and then looked around at each of the three of them. "Can you tell me about her?"

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"My mom. The witch you knew was clearly a different person from the mom who used to play Scrabble with me and the one who teased me about Shane Harding." Cassie then thought for a second and then added "Please don't ask about him." The other three in the room held back a laugh at the comment and decided not to ask. "Anyway can you tell me about her when you knew her. Tell me stories."

Dawn looked at the other two who both nodded. "Sounds like a plan," Ethan said with a smile and shut off the TV. "I'll go first." he volunteered. "Well you know Amelia and I dated at one point right?" Cassie nodded wondering if this story was really a good idea. "Well I had been so nervous to ask her out. I had rehearsed for days in front of a mirror and decided the best place was at the boathouse. You know my father owned it before me and I was a waiter there. So anyway we were by the water and..."

-Flashback-

Ethan ran out onto the dock with a glass in hand over to Amelia. She was stand at the edge looking out at the boats. "A-amelia," Ethan said and the girl turned around. "I...um... brought you lemonade. Yo-your favorite right?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to," Amelia said.

"I wanted to," Ethan handed out the cup but his hand was shaking and he spilled it all over Amelia's shirt. "I'm so sorry." Ethan said. "Let me." Ethan went to go rub out the lemonade with his sleeve.

"Ethan you're making it worse," Amelia said trying to back away, but ended up tripping and falling right into the water.

"Amelia, are you okay," Ethan said leaning over to look at Amelia. Amelia's head was up over the water and then suddenly Ethan felt a guest of wind hit him in the back. It pushed him right into the water. "You did that on purpose."

"Yes," Amelia said swimming over to the ladder and climbing back onto the dock. Ethan then followed shortly after. "What is wrong with you?"

"Um... Well... I just wanted to ask..." Ethan looked at Amelia who was looking at him. "Never mind."

"Wanted to ask what?" Amelia said as Ethan started to walk away. "Ethan, come on. Just tell me."

"I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me," Ethan didn't look Amelia in the eyes as he said this. "I can see that is never going to happen now though. Let's just forget this ever happened and please don't tell the rest of the Circle. I don't..."

"Ethan, yes," Amelia said making Ethan look at him. "I'll go with you."

-End Flashback-

"If I remember correctly the date didn't go that well either," Patrick said with a laugh causing Ethan to look at him. Dawn was also holding back a laugh remembering that dance.

"She went out with me again," Ethan said.

"Is that why you always give me lemonade?" Cassie asked.

"Well yeah. It was your mom's favorite, so I figured you would like it too." Ethan then saw Cassie's face. "You do like lemonade don't you?" Cassie shook her head.

"I used to trade with Diana all the time when we came in together," Cassie admitted. "I never wanted to hurt your feelings or anything." Ethan put a hand on Cassie's leg. This girl was so nice and was always thinking of others. She hadn't deserved what the other members of her Circle had said to her.

"Well I think it's my turn," Patrick said and then thought for a moment. "You know Sophie and I were the first to get married." Cassie shook her head. "Okay, well now you do. Anyway it was a small wedding. Our Circle was there along with the elders, but that was it. It was on the beach as the sun was going down..."

-Flashback-

"You may now kiss the bride." Patrick didn't wait a moment before his lips met Sophie. Not too long later they heard a bang and looked up to see fireworks going off!

"What?" Sophie asked and they turned around to see their Circle with their hands up clearly controlling the fireworks. Sophie smiled and laughed. "Come on, kiss," Charles yelled and the two went back to kissing. As they did the fireworks made a heart shape in the sky.

After they were done and the fireworks were over the two went over to their Circle. "Guys that was great. Thank you," Sophie said.

"Don't thank us. It was Amelia's idea," Elizabeth said putting a hand on Amelia's back.

"I can't take all the credit. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys," Amelia said.

"But you thought of it," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Amelia," Sophie said and hugged the girl followed by Patrick. "When you get married I'm going to have to think of something great to do for you."

"You don't have to," Amelia said.

"But I want to. Come on let's dance," Sophie said.

-End Flashback-

"We spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun truly celebrating, but when I look back at my wedding day I always remember those fireworks. Your mom was one of the sweetest women I had ever known. She was always thinking of others." Patrick finished.

Cassie just sat there not knowing what to say and then turned to Dawn. "What about you?" Cassie really wanted to hear Dawn tell a story about her mom.

"I don't know what I would tell you," Dawn said.

"Please," Cassie said and Dawn looked at Cassie. With the face she was giving Dawn how could Dawn say no. Dawn nodded and then thought for a minute. What could she tell this girl about her mother? Then Dawn remembered something and decided that this was the best thing.

"Okay, well you know I was one of the first in our Circle, besides Sara of course, to get pregnant." Cassie nodded having figured that out. "Well one day before I had told anyone I was in the school bathroom throwing up, after I was done I sat on the floor and cried and I guess Amelia had walked in and heard me..."

-Flashback-

"Hello, who's there," Dawn heard Amelia and mumbled to her no. "Do you need help?"

Dawn knew Amelia wouldn't give up until she got an answer. Not when she had just heard someone crying. "Amelia, it's just me. I'm fine," Dawn said walking out of the stall.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you," Amelia said as Dawn walked over to the sinks. "Your eyes are red from crying and you look like hell. Tell me what's wrong." Dawn looked at Amelia. What harm could it do telling her?

"I'm pregnant," Dawn whispered so low Amelia couldn't hear her.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I'm pregnant," Dawn said louder and then saw Amelia's shocked face. Tears returned to Dawn's face and Amelia went right away to hug her friend.

"Thomas?" Amelia asked and Dawn nodded.

"What if he wants nothing to do with the baby? What if he leaves me?" Dawn was crying into Amelia's shoulder,

"Tom won't leave you. He may have a temper, but he would never leave someone he cares about." Amelia told Dawn. "You also have me and the rest of the Circle. We'll help you." Dawn wiped the tears away from her eyes and put a smile on her face.

"You're right. Tom will probably want to name the baby after himself," Dawn said with a laugh and Amelia joined.

"You realize it could be a girl though. What would you name it then? Thomasina?" Amelia asked and Dawn gave her a look.

"No way. Where did you even get that?" Dawn asked.

"Some movie about a cat. Don't ask," Amelia said. "So what would you name it if it's a girl? Emily?"

"No." Dawn thought for a minute. "How about Cassie?" Dawn then shook her head. "Wait, no. It's a nice name, but I couldn't picture myself with a daughter named Cassie."

"I like it," Amelia said.

"Well if you ever have a daughter you can use it," Dawn said.

"Thanks, hopefully I don't have to use it too soon though." Amelia laughed. "How about Faye?"

"Faye?" Dawn asked. "Where did you get that?"

"Some book. It's an unusual name. Sounds like something you would like," Amelia said and Dawn nodded.

"I like it. I think I will use that if it's a girl. Then again I still have months to decide," Dawn said smiled at her friend. "Come on, we better get to cla..." Dawn ran back into the stall to throw up again.

"You okay?" Amelia asked.

"This baby is going to kill me," Dawn mumbled and Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

-End Flashback-

"So, you're saying you named me and mom named Faye?" Cassie questioned and Dawn thought it over and then nodded. "Cool." Cassie then looked down at the floor and Dawn saw tears coming to her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked and Cassie nodded. "Cassie, what's wrong?"

"I miss her," Cassie whispered and then for what felt like the hundred times Dawn had her arms around Cassie as she cried into her shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told you the stories," Ethan said and Cassie shook her head.

"No, I loved them. It just with everything that happen I never got to mourn my mom right," Cassie said.

Dawn patted Cassie on the back as she continued to cry and Ethan and Patrick said comforting words. After Cassie felt better both Ethan and Patrick said their good byes and left leaving Dawn and Cassie by themselves.

"Cassie, I have to know." Dawn said making Cassie look at her. "Are you still thinking about death?"

"It has crossed my mind, but I won't do anything. I promise I won't." Dawn knew Cassie meant what she said, but it did nothing to make Dawn any less worried. She knew better than anyone that promises were always broken.

-TSC-

Later that night Dawn sat on her bed thinking over everything that had happened that day. She thought of the stories her, Ethan, and Patrick had told Cassie and remembered Amelia. She remembered how nice Amelia was and how Amelia had always been there for anyone in the Circle. She couldn't believe she had played a major role in her death. Tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry Amelia. I'm so sorry." Dawn said to a person who wasn't even there. "I'll make it up to you by taking care of Cassie." Dawn then lay on her pillow and cried.

"What's wrong?" Dawn heard Cassie asked and turned around. Cassie was standing in her doorway in her pajamas. Dawn had gotten a guest bedroom set up to be Cassie's bedroom and the two had gone back to Cassie's house to get some of her things. They were going to look into selling the house soon and moving everything in it into storage.

"Cassie, I thought you were asleep," Dawn said wiping the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Cassie asked sitting down on the bed.

"It's nothing Cassie," Dawn told the girl.

"Please tell me. You've helped me. Let me help you," Cassie said looking at Dawn.

Dawn looked at the girl. She had the right to know how her mother died. Also Dawn felt so guilty. She had to tell her. She just had to. "Cassie, I..." Dawn stopped as her cellphone rang and turned around to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey, is Kate there?" A girl's voice said

"You have the wrong number," Dawn said.

"Oh, sorry." The girl hung up and Dawn turned back around to look at Cassie. Cassie was lying on her bed now with tears in her eyes.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I had another nightmare before," Cassie told Dawn. Dawn laid down next to Cassie and held the girl. Cassie put her head on Dawn's chest. "You were upset about something."

"It was nothing Cassie. I was just upset about what Faye said to you." Cassie didn't question the excuse Dawn gave her.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course," Dawn said and watched Cassie until she fell asleep. Dawn couldn't believe she had almost told Cassie about her part in Amelia's death. It might have made Dawn feel better, but how would it have made Cassie feel. She probably would have been crushed. She probably couldn't take the information. Dawn was the only person Cassie had at this point and telling her that would probably cause Cassie to get even more depressed. She probably wouldn't turn to Dawn anymore and then that could lead to Cassie actually killing herself. No, Dawn finally decided, Cassie could never find out about her role in Amelia's death. _I'll take my guilt with me to my grave_, Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn held Cassie closer to her and then kissed the girl on top of the head. Dawn saw a little smile appear on Cassie's face and heard Cassie mumbled 'mom' to herself in her sleep. Dawn bite her lip and then looked up, "I will take care of her Amelia. I'll take care of her like she's my own daughter. Hell I'm taking care of her better than I've ever taken care of Faye right now. So if you can hear me wherever your soul is now just know that." Dawn closed her eyes and fell asleep not too long later.

AN: okay that the end of chapter two. The next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and remember it was co-written with my fellow The Secret Circle Project writer Forcystus5. So tell us how you liked what we did in a review and remember to check out our season 2.

Also I would like to say I put links on my profile to The Secret Circle Project facebook, tumblr, and twitter pages. Please go follow us on all three.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The five teen witches were all sitting in the abandoned house looking at each other. They all had one thing on their mind and that was Cassie. None of them were thinking anything good about her. "I can't believe her," Faye finally complained out loud not being able to take the silent. "She ran to my mom and now my mom is being all godmother on her." Anyone could tell how angry the witch was by just looking at her.

"I feel sorry for for you," Adam said, but he was barely holding back a laugh at Faye's predicament. If he wasn't so pissed off that his dad yelled at him he would probably be laughing.

"You know it's seriously gross. My mom is being all motherly to her." Faye paused for a minute wondering if she should tell them this, but she needed to complain. "You know I went home this morning to get new clothes. I went really early so I wouldn't have to see either of them, but I found them both in my mom's bed. She was holding Cassie like Cassie was her baby girl or something. It was gross. I can't believe I'm that girls god sister."

"Consider yourself lucky," Diana said getting a little sick of Faye's complaining. "Your mom is just her godmother. You don't share any blood with her. I'm blood related to the terror remember. We're really sisters." Diana had a disgusted look on her face as she said this.

"Yeah, Faye and if you've forgotten we all got yelled at. My dad yelled at the three of us and Adam's father yelled at him," Melissa said. "The only one who didn't get yelled at was Jake." Jake had a small smile on his face as this was said. He had heard the others complaining about their parents yelling at them and it was the one time Jake was glad he didn't have any parents or anyone who cared enough about him to yell at him. This was one thing he didn't want to be yelled at about.

"I know," Faye said and looked around. "I swear who does she think she is. He comes into this town, comes into our Circle, and ruins everything. Then she has the nerve to get us in trouble. She was the one who moved here and ruined our lives."

No one talked for a while. "Well it's not like she choose to come," Diana said. Diana remembered her father, Charles Meade that is, admitting to killing Amelia Blake. It was his fault Cassie had come here and ruined their lives. Out of all the things Diana was blaming Cassie for she couldn't blame Cassie for coming to this town. She was blaming Cassie for everything that happened after she came, but not for moving here. "She didn't have much of a choice after her mother died. She had no home in Los Angeles and her grandmother was her guardian."

"You defending her now?" Faye asked. "I mean she is your sister. You getting soft for the girl who ruined our lives."

"I didn't say she didn't ruin our lives," Diana said to Faye pissed. "I'm saying hate her for the things she did after she moved here, but not for moving here." Diana paused for a minute. "Like coming into our Circle and messing it up."

Adam didn't want to be the one to disagree, but he had to. "Well..." Everyone looked at him. "If I remember correctly Cassie wanted nothing to do with the Circle at first. We kind of forced her into it."

"Seriously, now your defending her," Melissa said mad that her boyfriend was defending his ex. "You still like her or something?"

"No, you know that's impossible." Adam said back and gave Melissa a long kiss just to prove who he loved. "I'm just saying it's not like Cassie really forced her way into the Circle. We welcomed her in. We actually kind of forced her in."

"Yeah, well her actions still messed thing up. She killed Nick," Melissa complained. "If it wasn't for her that demon would never have been released."

"Well that wasn't all her fault," Diana said looking at Faye. "She couldn't have done the spell at the time if someone hadn't helped her." Everyone turned to Faye.

Faye looked around. Her part in the spell that released that demon was one of the things Faye didn't like to remember. "It's not like we knew the girl had a demon in her," Faye yelled to defend herself and then realized she had also defended Cassie. At that point she decided she had to blame Cassie for something else. "It's her that brought the witch hunters here. We were fine and they were leaving us alone before she got here."

"Actually..." Jake said making everyone look at him and the boy paused. He didn't want to say this but he had to. "The plan to come here and kill the Chance Harbor Circle was in affect for a while. In fact Cassie being here probably saved all your lives because it was her that kind of ruined our plans." No one knew what to say to this and Jake knew that he had to bring something else up that Cassie did wrong. "She did bring John Blackwell to us. That was her fault completely."

Everyone smiled thinking that was something they could complain about and no one could disprove that she had ruined their lives there. "Yeah, I told her not to trust him. She wouldn't listen," Diana said with a smile.

"Yeah," Faye said. "In fact she had us help her save his life. Remember when she was being controlled and almost killed him. We shouldn't have freed her until he was dead, but we did."

Adam laughed. "Well he was being a pretty good actor at the time. Pretending not to have powers and refusing to hurt Cassie.' Adam realized he had just defended Cassie and put a hand over his mouth. Everyone looked at him pissed and Adam knew he had to get this complaining back up. "But his story started to unfold pretty soon. We told her not to trust him, but she wouldn't listen."

"Well it was her father," Jake said making everyone give him a look. Jake took a step back, but decided to continue anyway. "Well, I'm just saying. The man was her father brought back from the dead. If our parents came back from the dead wouldn't we want to see the best in them even if everyone was telling us no." Jake felt sorry he said it, but he kind of had to.

Everyone looked at Jake thinking about what he said. All of them realized yes they probably would have wanted to believe their formerly dead parent. No one knew what to say to start the Cassie bitching back up.

Melissa bit her lip and then spoke up. "You know I heard my dad on the phone with Ms. Chamberlain this morning. From what I heard I think they were talking about the possibility of Cassie killing herself and having to keep a close eye on her."

Diana looked at Melissa shocked. "What? Why would she want to kill herself?" Diana didn't know why, but that news hurt her a lot. For some reason she couldn't stand the thought of Cassie actually dying no matter how pissed at her the girl was.

"There's only one reason I can think of." Melissa didn't even have to say the reason out loud. They all kind of knew it. It was because of them.

"Do any of us care if dark princess number one kills herself," Faye asked and looked around. No one answered, but she could see by their faces that they did care. Faye knew she cared too. She didn't want the girl to die for some reason. No one said anything out loud for a while.

"I loved her," Jake said earning him a slap from his girlfriend. Jake held up his arm to defend himself. "What? It's true. I left the witch hunter, probably one the best decisions of my life, for her. She didn't ruin my life. She saved it. It wouldn't have been long before the witch hunters killed me too. Like they kill every witch who works for them." Jake looked around. "I don't know why I was mad at her. I think I just jumped on with you guys because it was easy. Now I see I was wrong and I'm not going to let her kill herself. No matter how mad Faye gets at me." Jake looked around.

Melissa was the next to speak up. "She ran into a burning building once to save my life. We barely spoke to each other, but she was willing to risk her life for me. I don't know why I was mad at her. I think she was the easy one to blame. We didn't grow up with her. We didn't know her a year ago. It was just easy to put blame on her when she clearly did nothing. We just disproved everything we blamed her for."

"I loved her too," Adam said and Melissa looked at him. "Don't slap me. You know it's true. I can't love her again because of that elixir and the curse, but I remember loving her. Your right Melissa. She was the easy one to blame." Adam put his arms around Melissa and held her.

Then they heard a soft sob and turned to see Diana in tears. "She's my sister," Diana choked out. "I always wanted a sister and I was horrible to her."

"You wanted a sister who nearly choked you to death," Faye said.

"She did that so my dark magic would activate and we would be able to kill John Blackwell before he killed all of you." Faye didn't know what to say to that. "She's not a bad sister. I'm the bad sister." Diana cried for a while and everyone just sat there.

"Come on," Faye said grabbing her coat from the old couch she had thrown it on when she arrived.

"Where are you going?" Melissa said.

"Back to my house to apologize to Cassie and make sure she doesn't kill herself," Faye said shocking everyone. "Don't give me those looks. You're all right and I'm not going to let her die because of our damn pride. Are you in?" Faye walked out and Diana quickly followed her. The others weren't far behind.

-TSC-

Dawn and Cassie were sitting on the couch once again watching TV. Dawn realized Cassie seemed to like the kiddie shows because she went right away to turn on the disney channel. They were watching a show called 'Wizards of Waverley Place", which Dawn found weird since they were witches. Cassie seemed to like the show though so Dawn didn't complain.

They both heard the door open and turned around to see the other five members of Cassie's Circle walking in. Cassie got as close to Dawn as possible when she saw this and buried her head in Dawn's shirt. Dawn looked at the six. They seemed unsure of what to do and nervous about something.

Diana came over and sat down on the couch. "Cassie," Diana said putting a hand on her back but took it away when Cassie moved even further away. At this point Cassie was basically on top of Dawn's lap and Dawn could feel the tears start to come out of Cassie's eyes. "Cassie, will you look at me?" Diana asked, but all Cassie did was move her head her further away from Diana still keeping it buried in Dawn's shirt. Cassie hand was around Dawn's arm and she was digging her fingernails into Dawn's skin. Dawn choose not to comment on the little bit of pain Cassie was causing her there.

Dawn saw tears come to Diana's eyes. "Cassie I just wanted to say..." Diana couldn't finished and turned around to the others.

"Oh my god, we're sorry," Faye finally spit out in typical Faye style. "We were wrong to say and do those things to you." Cassie turned her head to look at them and they could all see the tears in Cassie's eyes and the way she looked. Well she looked like she was miserable and it actually broke the rest of the Circle's hearts. Why hadn't they seen this before?

"We all are very sorry," Melissa said. "We needed to blame someone for everything that happened and you were the easy one the blame. We grew up with each other. It was a lot easier to put the blame on someone we didn't know last year, but we were wrong to do it. Your a great person and didn't deserve that."

"Yeah, and when we were talking about everything we realized how you did nothing. In fact you saved all of our lives. We're sorry," Jake said and Adam agreed with everything.

"I don't care if you live here," Faye added as an after thought.

"Cassie, I always wanted a sister and I was horrible to you. Please forgive me. Let me be your sister. I'll be better this time." Diana said and actually started crying again. "I'll be better. I promise."

"Do you forgive us?" Adam asked. It took a while, but Cassie finally nodded. "And your not going to do anything rash?"

"Huh?" Cassie asked.

"Your not going to kill yourself," Faye said and Cassie looked at them shocked and then looked at Dawn. Dawn herself was confused on how the kids knew that piece of information.

"I heard my dad on the phone with you this morning," Melissa explained seeing the confused looks.

"Cassie, are you thinking about killing yourself?" Diana asked getting closer, but all Cassie did was look away. "Cassie. Don't. Just please don't. Your my only family left." Cassie looked at Diana and nodded.

"I thought of it, but I'm not going to." Cassie said.

"Good," Diana said and then hugged Cassie. Cassie didn't move, but she didn't return the hug either.

Dawn thought it might be good to leave them alone to talk, but she couldn't. Cassie was still on her lap and still holding tight onto her arm. Cassie looked up at Dawn and Dawn knew right away Cassie wasn't ready to be alone with the rest of her Circle. "Well are you five going to stay and watch TV with us?" Dawn asked and the rest of the Circle sat down.

"Who watches this crap?" Faye asked when she saw what show was on.

"I do," Cassie said and no one said anything as they watched the show.

-TSC-

That night Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table looking over papers. Both Cassie and Faye had gone to bed and Dawn decided it would be a good time to take a look at the Blake's accounts and stuff that Cassie had given her access to. To see how badly Cassie actually needed money. Cassie hadn't been lying when she said her money would run it. Dawn hadn't realized how badly the Blake's money problem had been, but Dawn wasn't sure why she was surprised. Jane had worked until she had her memory problems and at that time she ended up in a nursing home. Those places cost a lot, especially a good one like Jane was in. Cassie seemed to have been living off what was left of Amelia's and Jane's life insurances and most of that had gone to funeral cost.

Dawn threw the papers aside. The selling of the Blake house would give Cassie a bit of money in savings. It seemed ashamed to actually sell the place. That house had been in the Blake family since the six families move to Chance Harbor from Salem, but they had to do what they had to do. First though they had to go through everything and find anything magical that might be hidden in the house and take it out. They could also sell some of the antiques and other things that were surely locked up in the attic long forgotten about. Dawn found she couldn't think of this any longer and decided to go to bed.

Walking up the stairs she heard moans as she passed by Cassie's bedroom. Walking in she found Cassie in the middle of one of her nightmares. "Cassie, come on wake up," Dawn said shaking the girl. Cassie woke up not long later and Dawn held her again as she cried. "What are these nightmare about?" Dawn asked. She had assumed before it was about Cassie's Circle, but now that the Circle had apologize it didn't seem likely that was what was causing Cassie's bad dreams. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just about..." Cassie paused and looked down.

"Talking will make it better. I might be able to help." Dawn said.

"Just about my dad," Cassie said and Dawn nearly hit herself on the head. Of course Cassie would have nightmares about John Blackwell. The girl had literally killed her father. Dawn didn't know what to say to help Cassie through this.

"Do you want to come into my room?" Dawn asked and Cassie nodded. The two got up and went into Dawn's bedroom. Cassie went to the bed right away and got under the covers. Dawn got next to her and held Cassie. It wasn't long later until the teenage witch was asleep. Dawn smiled at the girl. This was the first time since finding her that Dawn actually believed Cassie would be okay. Dawn kissed the top of Cassie's head and closed her eyes to get some sleep. The last thing Dawn thought before drifting off into her dreams was _you see Amelia. It might have taken me a while, but I finally kept my promise._

THE END

AN: okay that was it for this one. Like I said before this chapter was co written with my friend and fellow writer for the Secret Circle Project Forcystus5. Remember to check out the secret circle project. Episode 10 is up and next week is our midseason finale. We have big plans. Remember to follow us on tumblr, twitter, and facebook. Links on my profile. Okay now remember to REVIEW.


End file.
